


Dressed to Impress

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), partial reveal, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: In spite of the fairly large number of airborne heroes in villains in the city, Marinette didn't expect to get that many visitors on her balcony, let alone one particularly sharply dressed Chat Noir.She didn't think Chat was trying to drive her crazy, but he was almost certainly going to succeed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 102
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for the quick beta read!
> 
> Thanks to the Adrien Protection Server for encouraging me into another WIP... (I needed more fluff in my rotation!)

“Apparently,” Chat Noir grumbled, his claws arching before him in exaggerated air quotes, “I’m ‘bad at dating.’”

Ladybug blinked over at her partner, who was letting his hands fall uselessly down into his lap. Of all the things she had expected to come from his mouth during this brief little reprieve while on patrol… this was particularly low on the list.

“One of my friends keeps telling me so…” He rolled his eyes, clearly disheartened. “He would know of course, he’s been dating someone for almost as long as we’ve been friends.”

She arched a brow, turning herself slightly to puzzle this mystery out. Amusement curved her lips as she nestled her head atop her knees. “You mean… despite all of those lines you’ve been practicing on me for years, you’re not as smooth as you seem?”

Chat pouted. “I mean… It isn't like I have any choice. I’ve barely even had much chance to use them. Not when I have to keep bailing on plans because Hawkmoth doesn’t exactly take a break for my social life. Or homework…”

Ladybug sighed, cuddling her knees to her chest. _That_ was definitely a mood. She felt like she barely had enough time and energy for homework most nights, let alone all the extra factors she needed to consider as the guardian.

And dating? That just couldn’t even be fair for anyone else. Let alone someone like Luka who had been super sweet. She hated to do _anything_ halfway… or anything less than her absolute best.

She’d only ended up exhausted… and had ended up being “unavailable” at the times they’d planned to meet up.

It really hadn’t been fair to _either_ of them…

“I’ve tried to do as you asked—tried to move on.” He grumbled, flumping back against the roof. “Honestly, I keep making plans, but then I have to keep skipping out on them. I can’t exactly be there… not all the time.”

“Maybe you could practice… with a friend?” Ladybug shrugged. “Someone who understands how busy your life can sometimes be… and could give you an unbiased opinion? You know, while all the extra pressure is off...”

Chat Noir grinned, tilting his head as he leered over at her. “Is that you offering?”

Ladybug’s smile fell, a dash of regret slipping from behind the mask as she stood to lead them back off of break and into the night. 

She reached out, ruffling his hair just behind his ears. “That wouldn’t exactly be fair to you, now would it, Kitty?”

* * *

After another two nights filled with Akuma and homework—and plans with friends that inevitably went awry—Marinette had almost entirely forgotten all about that little chat with her partner.

That is, until the third day struck…

Bringing a surprisingly clean cut kitty to come knocking at her skylight door.

Gaping up at him, she lifted open the door as he stepped back to give her space. 

He smiled softly, offering his open palm to gently help her up. “Hey, Marinette.”

His presence? That wasn’t entirely surprising, because she knew he trusted her. Even Ladybug had a few people—like Alya and Nino—who she’d trusted in the past. Of course, it had helped that she knew them as Marinette, and could trust their judgement and potential for wielding powers as Superheroes.

But Chat Noir didn’t have the same opportunities to entrust powers to anyone else. She had never considered that _she_ would be the closest civilian he could trust.

Blinking, Marinette wasn’t entirely sure just what to make of him. He was wearing the most absurd green bow tie, his bell dangling just overtop of the cloth—which rather impossibly seemed to match the exact toxic green shade of his eyes.

She bit her lip, not quite trusting herself to say something at that moment that wouldn’t give herself away, or not chuckle at the flashy green bow tie he’d so intentionally picked out. “What’s all this?”

“I… kind of need to ask for your help.” 

Marinette’s grin widened. “Dare I ask with what?”

Sheepishly, his eyes darted away, his boot scuffing softly against the stone of the rooftop terrace. “I need a friend’s unbiased opinion.”

Her smile fell as realization actually struck her. She was so used to seeking out friends to help her when she was behind the mask that it hadn’t occurred to her that Chat Noir might not have the same advantage. 

“Plagg kept insisting that I bring you some cheese… but I figured this would at least smell a little better as a peace offering.”

He held out a small bouquet of roses; soft pink buds were tucked away between the yellows and whites. The flowers were just beginning to blossom. 

“Plagg?” Marinette smiled fondly, dipping her head to smell the roses.

Chat nodded, automatically. “Well, since you know about the Kwami and all…”

She hummed in reply, letting the flowers droop against her chest. “What kind of opinion are you looking for?”

She knew—of course she knew—but _he_ didn’t know that...

“Maybe something about the tie?” She murmured, narrowing her eyes as she puzzled out just what he’d tried to do with his hair...

Offended, Chat’s claws dipped to the tie. “What’s wrong with my tie?”

Smiling softly, she soothed his ruffled feathers. “I’m impressed that you found a color to match your eyes. Really, I am. But it takes the focus _away_ from your eyes.”

“Oh…” 

When his cheeks darkened beneath the mask, her smile widened. “A nice black tie would do nicely. Especially since I figure you’d have to wear it outside of the suit…?”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped. “I actually do know how to dress up. Honestly.”

She chuckled. “I”m just not sure what else you could need my opinion on…”

“Well, Ladybug asked for a bit of space.” Those lovelorn eyes were a bit dizzying, even when not directed straight at her. 

Marinette shook her head, turning away strategically to remind herself that—at least for now—that gaze wasn’t supposed to be for _her_. She leaned back against the rail, forcing herself to focus on his words. “And I’ve been trying to honor that request. It hasn’t exactly been easy, not with as often as I get pulled away into battle.”

His gloved fingers kept awkwardly slipping into his hair, as he fidgeted at her side.

It kept drawing her gaze as his story slowly stumbled out. There was something about it that she just couldn’t place. 

“There’s this girl… a really nice one, a friend really.” His smile grew a little sad. “And she’s actually interested in me, which is a nice change of pace.”

Marinette snorted. “I’m not sure whether or not I should be offended by that.”

He beamed down at her, fondly, before he started to pace the tiny balcony. “I mean on the other side of the mask. Real affection… real friendship… that’s all pretty new to me…”

For a sudden breathless moment of clarity, she’d experienced that fleeting intuition. Where all the puzzle pieces suddenly snapped into place.

Where she knew exactly why that hair seemed oddly familiar.

Why those words felt startling familiar.

"Oh, no..." slipped past her lips on a sharp exhale.

But Chat Noir hadn’t noticed her ever-sharpening panic. He hadn’t noticed anything more than her now, very wide eyes. 

“It’s why I need to ask a favor—as a friend.” He chuckled, peering back at her across the divide, before he turned his hopeful gaze up to the stars. “Apparently, I’m in desperate need of unbiased dating advice. My best friend assures me I’m a hopeless case.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading this installment!

Marinette felt numb. Warm as the night had been, there was a chill sinking into her skin, threatening to freeze and ruin the lovely bouquet of whites and pinks roses in her hand.

Pure muscle memory and the warmth of her own room called with a siren song, pressing her to give in and escape the ever-growing risk of exposure.

She didn’t dare to peer over at Chat Noir, but she could feel him hovering, watching her out of the corner of his glowing green eyes. On some level, she knew he was waiting for her to join in on his own self deprecating laughter over his supposed dating helplessness.

But, much as she knew he wasn’t the _only_ hopeless case, laughter seemed entirely impossible right now.

Glancing down at the flowers forlornly, Marinette dragged a thumb absently up and down over the stems. It was an attempt to comfort herself, but one that left her pricked by the half shorn thorns.

She winced, tugging her finger back to her face to spot the welling bead of blood.

Chat Noir blinked his glowing green eyes wide, swooping her into his arms without so much as a warning.

Marinette was a bit dizzy—partly because of how Chat Noir had rapidly pried open her skylight door to slide them both down into her room, and partly due to how thoughtlessly close he was holding her. All the while, Chat Noir—Adrien—held her as if she was made of precious porcelain.

Breathless, her eyes widened in stunned uncertainty as he gently set her down on the floor beside her chaise. 

Thankfully, he didn’t notice anything being amiss as his eyes darted frantically around the room. “Marinette, where is your first aid kit?”

Her teeth worried her lower lip, as she pointed halfheartedly across the room to the top of her dresser.

He simply nodded, rushing right to work.

Wearily, Marinette slumped down onto the cushion, keeping her finger still elevated. Her uninjured arm leaned against the couch, steadying her as she rested her head against her fist.

It all seemed incredibly impossible that Chat Noir and Adrien were one and the same. But the more her mind tested that connection, the more intertwined the two became.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, she fought to derail that particular line of thought. She didn’t dare dwell on the ramifications to her personally. He had already fretted over the slight finger injury; there was no telling what he might do if she started to cry.

She watched him quietly—hero that he was—as he scrambled to set everything to rights. He’d seen her problem, and rushed in headlong to tackle it though she hadn’t even uttered a word. Scant seconds had even passed before he’d leapt into action and, for the second time tonight, knocked her off her feet as he carried her down into her room. His ability to piece together what had happened so quickly made it obvious that Chat Noir’s mind worked in leaps and bounds, not that much differently than her own. 

Her lips tugged into a fond smile. He truly _was_ a clever Kitty. Far more than she sometimes gave him credit for. And although it was true enough that Chat Noir sometimes wore the mask of the fool, _Adrien_ had been clever with the use of masks as well.

A little too clever for her own good. Maybe even for _their_ own good… 

Marinette’s smile died a thousand tiny deaths, as she darkly mulled over every rejection and missed hint… wondering how they would make it through all of this unscathed. 

Chat kept darting anxious glances back at her as his claws deftly rifled through the tiny first aid kit. A rueful smile tugged at her lips when she realized she could _spot_ the remorse in his eyes, and in his hunched posture. 

She knew it for what it had to be. _Guilt_.

After all, she was nursing an acute case herself right now.

Marinette blew out a shaky breath. It still wasn’t really clear just what it was he was asking of her. It was something that she hadn’t been able to give him as Ladybug for sure.

Maybe it was only fair that she was feeling this loss so sharply. In this moment she felt torn and somehow saddened—if anything, she thought she should be feeling ecstatically joyful, considering exactly who had been hiding behind that mask. Her eyes slid shut. Sure, he might still be right in the same room beside her, but now… Chat Noir seemed so far away from her. In all the years they’d worked together, she hadn’t given Chat Noir a fair chance. At least, not romantically...

As much as she’d fawned over Adrien, it was still baffling that she hadn’t realized the truth of the situation until now—that Chat Noir and Adrien were one and the same. With as good as she was at making connections, he really was the one thing she’d always been fairly blind to.

Marinette sighed. She really was lucky in anything but love…

Though, knowing as she did now, there was a reckless part of her that thought about calling up Alix to see if she could help undo an absurd number of years where they’d danced around one another; where she had stepped back to let everyone _else_ be happy; where she hadn’t understood what she’d truly wanted. She had worked so long and hard to muster up the courage to say words that kept eluding her, only to find that he’d been the one with the feline ears that perked whenever she swung in for battle or patrol all along.

Marinette shook her head. There was no use in even entertaining such thoughts. She was the Guardian now. There was too much to risk using those dangerous powers for anything but the actual end of the world. _She_ had to be better than that.

For _him_. For all of them.

Besides, Adrien didn’t know she had been through far worse finger pricks before, just from all the sewing she’d done over the years. But it _was_ sweet of him to worry.

Clearing her throat, Marinette stood up. She shut her eyes, scrubbing her hand over her face, forcing herself to quiet the growing sense of panic that came over her as she thought about the weight of her responsibilities. 

Right now, she needed to stay level headed. Neither one of them could afford to have her panic. Not now. Not with him there. Not without giving herself away, or letting on that he’d done the same. 

The sensible half of her desperately wanted to talk to Tikki, but at this point, that would only be a disaster.

When she finally dared to open her eyes, she was met with Chat’s disheartened scowl. He had carried the whole box over. He palmed it in one hand and gently pressed her shoulder with the other, urging her to sit back down. “Here, now. Let’s get that bandaged up.”

With her emotions fully at odds, and her voice failing her, she was at a loss to do anything else other than let her partner bandage her up. 

The partner who was kneeling beside her on the floor. The long-time crush who was so sure he’d done her wrong…

Looking up at her with pleading green eyes that had always been a struggle to say no to.

Wordlessly, she set her palm up onto his own, flinching as he dabbed a little bit of antiseptic onto the puncture. Odd as it was, the sting helped her to focus. 

Frantic, Chat Noir halted immediately, his eyes anxiously—comically—wide. 

Marinette inhaled sharply, plastering on a reassuring smile. “I’m okay. Really.”

Her eyes softened, and she held his gaze until he must have been sure all was well. 

Finally, he dabbed a tiny dollop of antibiotic on the cut. 

Her lips tugged in amusement as he puzzled out how best to wind the gauze strip about her finger tip. She took the opportunity to ask the question that hung in the air since he’d landed on her balcony. “So, what do you _really_ need from me?”

He blinked. “As I was saying before, I really can’t reliably be there for this girl.” He frowned, “Not in the way I want to be... and that feels very unfair to her. Of course, being a hero basically ensures that I’m going to have to sneak away from time to time to handle Akuma, even if I always could easily make plans otherwise. And since I’d never be able to tell her why... I guess the question is, ‘how can I make those limited opportunities count?’”

“And this girl?” Marinette’s eyes grew serious. “You like her?”

His smile was suddenly bittersweet. “She’s a really good friend. I want to make her happy. And I want to make Ladybug happy with me too.”

Now, Marinette was helpless to do more than blink in sheer disbelief. “You don’t think you make people happy?”

He blushed adorably. “I mean… I _hope_ I do. But no matter how hard I try, people sometimes seem disappointed in me.”

“Who could possibly be disappointed?” 

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. Of course, he couldn’t exactly answer her about that. She could only assume these worries had to be about his dad… or at least, she _hoped_ so. But what if it wasn't about him? Had _she_ not been appreciating him enough as Ladybug?

“Honest feedback. Do I need to do more? Do less?”

She smiled ruefully, her cheek settling against her palm as she stared down at him. “You’re already saving the city, Chat Noir. What more do you need to do?”

It was a question she’d thought often enough herself… but it wasn’t something they’d ever been able to be candid about.

He smiled very, very softly at that, tucking the last bit of gauze neatly in place around her finger. “I don’t know. It just never seems enough…”

The care with which he bundled her finger for such a tiny little injury was endlessly endearing. 

The fact that he’d still managed to bundle it in far more gauze than she’d thought possible would have had her laughing if she wasn’t already fighting to barely hold back tears.

Marinette leaned closer, hardly daring to breathe as her elbows rested atop her knees. Her every instinct cried out for her to tap his nose fondly, or his bell, or to ruffle his hair to help bring him out of this funk.

Only that wasn’t what he needed. 

Her eyes scanned around the room, desperate for inspiration. Lucky for him, she found it. 

“Mind if I take a little time to think about how I can help?”

Earnestly, Chat sat back on his heels. “You would do that?”

“Of course,” she smiled. Carefully, she stood up, walking over to her computer and sitting down at her desk. With her uninjured hand, she pulled over the chair Alya typically used when she came up to visit, and patted the seat meaningfully.

“In the meantime, maybe we could play a little Ultimate Mecha Strike IV?”

Chat Noir beamed, acrobatically bouncing off the floor in the fewest possible steps and gleefully dipping into the seat beside her. “I could use a little fierce competition.” He frowned, letting his claws adjust to the controls. “Of course, with all the superhero-ing, I’m probably a little bit rusty.”

“Hey, I’ve got a handicap today.” She chuckled darkly, waving her massively bandaged finger beneath his nose.

As the blush darkened his cheeks, her smile softened. “Who knows. Maybe you’ll even manage to win this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is doing as well as they can be right now! 
> 
> I wish I had more time to write for you all, but I am able to work remotely and have been putting in very long hours.


End file.
